leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V9.14 (Teamfight Tactics)
|Release = July , 2019 |Related = TFT 9.14 Patch Notes |Prev = V9.13 (Teamfight Tactics) |Next = V9.14b (Teamfight Tactics) }} :For the main game patch, see V9.14. Teamfight Tactics V9.14 Client ;Reconnection * Reconnecting to a TFT game will no longer prevent end of game stats from being displayed. ;Ranked * Ranked system introduced. ** The ranked premade party size is now limited to three players at all ranks, and down from five below Platinum. Cosmetics ;Little Legends * New command animations on Teamfight Tactics. ;Arena Maps * New ambients sound Map Ambients Game ;Abilities * Abilities that target low health champions now determine "lowest health" by health percentage instead of total health. ;Attack speed * All champions' attack speed ratios changed so that attack speed bonuses are now calculated based on a percent of the champion's base attack speed. * In short, champions with lower base attack speeds will receive less benefit from attack speed items. Certain champions and attack speed granting items have been adjusted in this patch to compensate. * Champion attack speed ratios is now the champion's base attack speed rather than 1.0 for all champions. ;Champions * Fixed a bug where champions leveling upon combining from a shared draft selection sometimes duplicated the champion. * Fixed a number of bugs that would cause melee champions to AFK and stop moving. ;Experience * Little Legend experience to reach level 9 reduced to 64 from 70. ;Shop * When you reroll your shop after leveling up from round XP, the shop is rolled at your new level instead of your old level. ;User Interface * New UI "Streak" indicator next to gold total. It displays your current streak (win or loss) and the rewards for maintaining streaks of different lengths. * New UI combat recap so you can see how much damage each champion deals each round. * New UI champion stats (attack damage, armor, magic resist etc.) on their pop up inspect panel when you right click. Champions ; * Maximum mana reduced to 75 from 100. * Ability damage increased to from . ; * Fixed a bug where her ability wouldn't deal damage while she was dead. * Now retargets her ability if the target dies during the cast time. * Ability now targets her last basic attack target, rather than a random target. ; * Fixed a number of bugs that would sometimes cause her ability to not deal damage. * No longer casts her ability at times when no enemies would be in range at start of cast. ; * Ability no longer cancels when she dies. ; * Updated ability missile VFX. * Ability now plays sounds. ; * Maximum mana increased to 125 from 100. ; * Fixed a bug where he could hook a unit off the board if he died while casting. * Nearby allies are now more likely to target the unit he pulls. ; * Fixed the tooltip to properly reflect that his shield reduces a percentage of all incoming damage. * Damage reduction increased to % from %. * Maximum mana reduced to 50 from 75. * Ability now targets the furthest enemy, rather than the nearest enemy. ; * Base health reduced to 1000 from 1100. * Ability knockup duration reduced to seconds from . ; * No longer casts his ability at times when no enemies would be in range at start of cast. ; * Base attack speed reduced to from . ; * Tier reduced to 1 from 2. * Spiderlings can now gain the bonus. * Maximum mana increased to 100 from 75. * Number of Spiderlings spawned reduced to from . * Base health reduced to 450 from 500. * Base armor reduced to 20 from 25. ; * Base health increased to 600 from 550. * Increased damage threshold increased to from . * Execute damage multiplier increased to % from %. * Ability now roots targets during the cast time ( seconds) to prevent them from moving out of the area of effect. ; * Base attack speed increased to from . * Ability damage increased to from . ; * Ability now applies on-hit effects. * Fixed a number of bugs with animations and barrel chains. * Base attack speed increased to from . * Base health increased to 700 from 650. ; * Base health reduced to 750 from 850. * Base armor reduced to 30 from 35. ; * Base health reduced to 450 from 500. ; * Fixed a bug where her ability wasn't properly preventing enemy healing. ; * Ability damage increased to from . * Base attack damage increased to 70 from 60. ; * Maximum mana reduced to 100 from 150. ; * Ability second shot damage increased to from . ; * Ability now targets her last basic attack target, rather than a random target. * Now retargets her ability if the target dies during the windup. * Fixed a bug where she would sometimes move and change her ult's trajectory while channeling. * Maximum mana increased to 100 from 75. ; * No longer casts her ability at times when no enemies would be in range at start of cast. * Ability damage increased to from . ; * Base armor increased to 40 from 30. * Stun duration increased to seconds from . * Number of targets hit increased to from 1 at all star-level. ; * Maximum mana increased to 125 from 100. * Starting mana increased to 75 from 50. ; * Burrow duration reduced to 1 seconds from . * Knockup duration increased to seconds from . * Ability damage increased to from . ; * Attack speed buff is now multiplicative; it now increases his attack speed ratio. ; * Ability stun duration reduced to seconds from . ; * Starting mana increased to 100 from 50. ; * Base attack speed increased to from . * Base health increased to 650 from 550. * Bonus attack damage while transformed increased to from . ; - New champion * Tier 2 . * After a small delay, randomly selects one of three cards, enhancing his next basic attack to deal and apply an additional effect: ** Blue Card: Restores to himself and surrounding allies. ** Red Card: Deals the same to enemies surrounding the target. ** Gold Card: the target for seconds. ; * Base attack speed increased to from . ; * Damage to lower star champions increased to 19999 from 9999. * Maximum mana increased to 75 from 85. ; * Base health increased to 700 from 650. * Base attack speed increased to from . * Maximum mana reduced to 75 from 100. * Bounce AD ratio increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. ; * Ability now applies on-hit effects. ; * Ability now applies on-hit effects. * Knockup duration increased to seconds from . * Base damage increased to from . Traits ; * Mana burn chance changed to from . ; * Golem health reduced to 2500 from 3000. * Golem attack damage reduced to 100 from 200. ; * Armor buff can stack any number of times, rather than 2 times. ; * Improved visualization of Gunslinger AoE attacks. * Fixed some bugs where Gunslinger extra attacks could fail to fire at high attack speeds. * Extra units hit reduced to from . ; * Average gold per chest reduced to from . ; * Shapeshifters will now gain the correct amount of health when they transform, previously they would fail to take into account the health they gained from their star level. * Transform bonus health reduced to from . ; * Attack speed per stack increased to 8% from 7%. Items ;General * All items no longer benefit from . ; * Attack speed increased to 40% from 15%. ; * Enemies can now be debuffed to 0-Star units. * Fixed a bug where it would reset an enemy champion's level if it triggered a second time. * Attack speed increased to 20% from 15%. ; * Starting mana increased to 40 from 20. ; * Effect now applies more consistently to any unit near the wearer. ; * Health increased to 400 from 200. ; * Revive delay reduced to 2 seconds from 4. * Health restored increased to 1000 from 500. * Now properly clears . ; * Attack speed per stack increased to 4% from 3%. * Attack speed increased to 20% from 15%. ; * Fixed a bug where spell vamp was sometimes not properly granted. * No longer benefits from item effects. ; * Now deals true damage instead of magic damage. * Fixed a bug where it was applying 75 damage instead of 200. ; * Armor increased to 40 from 20. ; * Now shields the wearer and the champions two spaces to the left and right of the wearer at the start of the round, rather than ally adjacent champions. * Shield strength increased to 300 from 200. ; * Fixed a bug where targets weren't taking the correct amount of damage. * Fixed a bug where it would proc on basic attack hits but not on ability hits. * Primary target damage increased to 200 from 100. * AoE damage changed to 200 from . ; * Target's health ratio increased to from %|health}}. ; * Attack speed increased to 20% from 15%. ; * Now updates in response to range changes. * Attack speed increased to 40% from 30%. ; * Attack speed increased to 20% from 15%. ; * Now triggers when reaching , rather than upon death. * No longer damages enemies. ; * Bolts reduced to 1 from 2. * Bolt damage reduced to 25% from 50%. * Now applies on-hit effects. * Magic resistance increased to 40 from 20. ; * Fixed a bug where its effect wouldn't stack. ; * Now doubles the stat power of its sister component. ; * Now always hits 3 additional targets, rather than all champions in a frontal cone. * Now only activates a maximum of one time per launch attack. * Attack speed increased to 20% from 15%. ; * Attack speed increased to 20% from 15%. ; * Reflect damage changed to 100% of physical damage mitigated from 35% of physical damage taken. * Damage type changed to true damage from magic damage. ; * Attack speed increased to 20% from 15%. ; * Health regeneration changed to from . ; * Attack damage increased to 40 from 20. ; * Ability power increased to 40 from 20. ; * Now only grants attack speed to champions two spaces to the left and right of the wearer, rather than ally adjacent champions. * Attack speed aura increased to 15% from 10%. PvE Rounds * In the event that you do not get an item during a PvE round, one of the minions, monsters, or epic monsters will now drop gold instead. * Monster rounds now guarantee a box at the end of the round. The box can either drop a random item or . * Dragon and Elder Dragon no longer benefit from the trait bonuses. Hotfixes July 17th Hotfix ; * Items no longer benefit from the Imperial trait bonus. ;Health * Fixed a bug that was causing health items to give too much health to all 2 star units. * Fixed a bug that caused 2 and 3 star Shapeshifters to receive too much health on transformation from all sources. July 19th Hotfix ; * Shield strength reduced to 200 from 300. References Category:Season 2019 patch Category:Patch notes